


The Annual Starfleet Awards

by accio_me_some_feels



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This turned out more "crack" than i intended, award ceremony, based on eurovision, don't listen to the mean admiral, scotty is the best engineer ever, the bridge crew are good friends, the enterprise is called out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_me_some_feels/pseuds/accio_me_some_feels
Summary: The bridge crew of the Enterprise attend the 92nd annual Starfleet Awards. Angst and crack ensures.





	The Annual Starfleet Awards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Star Trek fan fiction, so it’ll probably be a bit OOC.  
> I write a lot of comedy or angst stuff, especially in fan fiction. This became more crack than I anticipated, but it’s still fun anyway. At the very least, I hope it makes you smile.  
> The prompt I had to work with was:  
> “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.” The colour purple, and Scotty. (Purple – royalty, sunsets, skipping stones, luxury, depth, the touch of a lover’s hand mystery, giggling, the swoosh of a fancy dress).  
> Originally written for a Tumblr challenge.  
> Implied spirk, if you really squint and analyse the single line.  
> This is completed (although it ends a bit abruptly), but I think I might expand this to have more awards and stuff. I had a lot of fun. Let me know your thoughts

The best thing on the Starfleet calendar was the annual awards ceremony. All the Starfleet officers, or at least those who could make it, went to a Federation planet and attended the biggest event of the year.

This year, it was being held on Oolania. Unfortunately for most Starfleet personnel, the planet was quite small, so the ceremony was only going to be attended by senior staff and those officers who were nominated for an award. Fortunately for everyone else, the ceremony would be streamed.

~*~

The Enterprise was on her way to Oolania from the Neutral Zone. Those pesky Romulans had decided to cross their side of the border, and neighbouring planets were concerned.

All of the crew were looking forward to not dealing with major drama, at least for a little while.

“I don’t understand,” Chekov said. “Why would the awards ceremony be held on such a small planet?”

Uhura swivelled from her console. “The official reason is for Starfleet officers to see more Federation planets. The unofficial reason is that the Commander-in-Chief is bringing her wife. The sunsets are supposed to be the most beautiful natural sight in the Federation.”

Kirk leaned back in the captain’s chair and looked over at Spock. “I don’t know. Has anyone seen –”

“Captain,” Uhura said, her eyes back on her console. “Message from the Oolanian government. They request all senior staff and nominated personnel prepare for transport as soon as we arrive. I’m sending the provided coordinates to transport room one. They also request we proceed from here at impulse speed.

Kirk nodded at Sulu. “Slow to impulse. Uhura, send a message to all nominated crew members to prepare for transport, and remind them of the dress code.”

“Aye, sir.”

~*~

There really was no wonder quite like the sunset in Oolania. During the day, the three suns shone through the purple sky. At dusk, the lavender seeped into a deep inky green, and two of the seven moons would already be high in the sky. The other five would take their time in arriving.

On Oolania, there is only one ocean, but it was as calm and still as a lake. The Plarre Onia was framed in stones, and the surface was like a mirror, motionless. There wasn’t a single ripple in the ocean, and the sunset was unrivalled when watching it by the ocean.

The Hall for the awards ceremony was located right by the ocean. The wall that faced the ocean was mostly windows. Tonight, it was set up with almost forty tables, each seating ten people.

~*~

Entering in their dress robes, the Enterprise crew made their way to the table and sat in their respective seats. Tonight, most of the senior staff were nominated for being the best in their field.

Admiral Merlon stood on the stage and tapped at the microphone. The stage lights increased, and all eyes went to him.

“Good evening all, and welcome to the 92nd Annual Starfleet Awards ceremony,” Admiral Merlon said.

The room broke out in applause.

Up on the Enterprise, one of the mess halls had been turned into a viewing party. The crew wore their pyjamas and had out bottles of alcohol. Some of the crew had decided to use the view screen on the bridge.

“There are some wonderful candidates this year, and the process for choosing the winners was a difficult one.

“Now, without further ado, to present the first award, Admiral Flynn.”

Everyone clapped as Admiral Flynn made her way up to the stage.

~*~

For the personnel sitting at the Enterprise table, there were a few awards they were particularly excited about. One of them was the award for Best Starship Engineer.

Admiral Glerow stood up on the stage and smiled. “One of the most valued roles on a Starship is engineer.”

Christine Chapel grabbed Scotty’s arm

“I probably won’t win,” he muttered, a small smile on his lips.

He reached into his pocket and ran his fingers over his acceptance speech. It took him hours to perfect, and he prayed he would get to say it.

“And the award for Best Starship Engineer goes to…” the Admiral paused and opened the envelope. Kirk sent over a reassuring smile. Chekov tucked in his chair so Scotty could get past. “Rebecca Wicks.”

The room applauded. The enterprise crew sat in shock.

Rebecca stood up from a table a few behind them. She looked grand in her red dress uniform. She swished around a few chairs and made her way up to the stage. Christine tightened her grip. Scotty was the first of the Enterprise crew to clap, and the rest started to join in.

Up on the Enterprise, the crew started to boo at the screen. A couple of engineering ensigns cried, but it may have been the liquor.

Rebecca started her acceptance speech, and Scotty crunched up his.

“There has to be a mistake,” Chekov said, glaring at Rebecca. “You’re the best engineer in the galaxy!”

“Apparently not, lad,” Scotty said, leaning back in his chair.

There was another round of applause as she returned to her table. Her eyes found Scotty’s and they started to stare at each other. A few seconds later, she raised her award to him and smirked. Scotty looked away.

“Bitch,” Christine muttered.

Kirk leaned over. “Don’t worry, I’ll contest it.”

“Let’s leave it alone,” Scotty said. “We’re already going to win Most Troublesome Crew.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “I think we’re the only ones nominated.”

“That would be because we are the only ones who fail to follow the Prime Directive,” Spock said.

Uhura put her hand on the table, and said, “We’re also going to get Most Disruptive Table if you lot don’t start listening to Admiral Glerow.”

“And now, to present the next award, is Admiral Collins.”

People clapped as Admiral Collins made his way to the stage.

“Thank you. We all hate paperwork, some more than others, and there is always a crew that makes even more for us.”

“ебать,” Chekov muttered.

“The award for Most Troublesome Crew goes to…” Admiral Collins paused to open the envelope.

“As Captain, Jim has to accept,” Bones whispered. “All in favour?”

“Aye,” everyone whispered, except the captain.

“I’m requesting a new crew,” Kirk whispered back.

“The Enterprise, lead by Captain Kirk,” the Admiral said, to laugher and applause.

Kirk put on a smile and stood up. He got to the stage and accepted the award.

“I didn’t make an acceptance speech, because I had hoped the Valliant might accidently break a few laws of physics before all was decided. We’ll do our best not to win this again next year, but I do look good in dress uniform.”

There were more laughs through the speech, and Kirk retreated to the Enterprise table with a shit-eating grin on his face.

A few people on the Enterprise looked annoyed, but most clapped.

“At this rate, Captain, we’ll be calling it the Enterprise Award,” Admiral Collins said.

He started to introduce the next admiral, when Scotty put his hand on Christine’s.

“I’m going to go outside for a tick.”

They watched him leave, not sure if they should go and comfort him or not.

~*~

The last sun was setting as careless boots thunked over to the edge of the ocean. Scotty’s gruff hand reached down and scooped up a handful of stones. He shifted through them and left a few drop to the ground.

With a twist of his wrist, a stone went flying, skitting over the surface, before sinking to its watery demise. The ripples continued, seeking the comfort of the edges.

Another pair of boots approached the stony beach. Chekov stopped next to Scotty and looked out across the ocean.

“Are you alright, Scotty?” he asked.

“You following me, lad?” Scotty asked with a smile.

Chekov laughed. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Scotty threw another stone.

“Well…”

He looked at Chekov. “It’s disappointing, but it is what it is.”

“You should’ve won.”

“Thanks lad.”

Scotty dropped the last of the stones and brushed his hands off on his pants.

Chekov paused for a second. “Do you know the winner? I saw you staring at each other. I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.”

Laughing, Scotty said, “We’re long time rivals.”

“So, which?” Chekov asked with a cheeky smile.

Scotty shook his head. “My hate fire burns as red as my shirt.”


End file.
